


[sc]真与幻

by camusice



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camusice/pseuds/camusice
Summary: RE背景。离开了米德加，但克劳德似乎逐渐开始模糊了这真实与幻境的区别。从哪里开始是真实发生的事情呢？短篇肉，尝试描写精神与肉体，痛苦与快感的同步。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 13





	[sc]真与幻

  
头痛似乎成为了一种日常症状。  
  
就像梦境一般，出现在脑海里的幻觉。现实中只是一瞬而已，但在克劳德的眼前，似乎度过了好几个小时。  
一开始是火焰，只是夜间燃起的篝火，不知怎么一点点在眼前点燃四周，像极了那天在米德加的时候。  
克劳德一下就知道了这是幻觉，可他还是找了借口离开这火海。在附近幽暗的树林里寻找着银色的踪迹。  
  
“在找我吗？”  
意外温柔的声音出现在身后，吓了克劳德赶紧往前跳开。但是等他转身一看，刚刚他站立之处并没有他人。  
“我永远都会在你身边出现。“  
仍旧是身后的声音，克劳德连忙转身，这次他终于捕捉到目标。那熟悉的厚实胸膛占满了他的视野，他习惯性地想后退，右手腕却被扣住，令他动弹不得。于是克劳德用另一只手拿起背后的大剑，却被萨菲罗斯的一击让手腕麻痹，剑也落在了地上。  
  
“萨菲罗斯，放开我！”  
克劳德仍旧奋力试图抽出右手，但萨菲罗斯的力量是如此的强大，强到他以为自己的骨头都要被粉碎。  
“难道不是你想找我吗？”  
萨菲罗斯低下头说道，强大的压迫感让克劳德后退了一步。  
“……没错，找到你，然后打败你！”  
克劳德被抓住的手因为愤怒而颤抖，萨菲罗斯当然没有放过这样的信号。他向前一步，把克劳德的双手固定到背后，接着用力的搂住克劳德，整个人像包裹住对方一般笼罩在克劳德身上。  
“你永远都无法真正地打败我。”萨菲罗斯感受着克劳德的颤抖，说道：“毕竟，我就是你啊。”  
“闭嘴！不要以为我会听你的屁话！”  
  
向萨菲罗斯怒吼着，克劳德再次试图挣脱对方的钳制，可是他又一次失败了，萨菲罗斯就像一张他无法摆脱的网，越是挣扎，越是缠绕的更深。  
然后萨菲罗斯做了他意想不到的事情，他滑落了克劳德肩上的裤子背带，把克劳德强行按压在草地上。在下一瞬间，上衣竟被掀到胸口，裤子也被褪下，克劳德一时无法做出反应，只有肌肤还在本能的战栗。  
“你疯了！”  
克劳德用力撞开萨菲罗斯，后者轻松地接下这力道，左手从钳制的任务里脱出，握住了克劳德的脖子。  
“疯？这你就要问你自己了，真的是我想这么做，还是你自己在想要这么做呢？”  
“你在……说什么鬼话！呃……”被掐住脖子，克劳德的声音霎那间弱了下去，他挣扎着，终于自由的双手想掰开萨菲罗斯的钳制，可是窒息感让他脱力，挣扎也只不过徒劳。  
听见克劳德的回应，萨菲罗斯嘴角露出笑容，接着低下头将自己嘴巴凑在了对方耳侧。  
“这样就好，不停的拒绝，不停的反抗。你憎恶的东西，都将归我所有。”  
恶魔吟唱一般的低语，让克劳德产生了更多的抵抗感。可是与此相反，湿热的气息从耳郭传递到耳道，由此带来的酥麻感又由神经传递至整个头部，被侵入的感觉是如此的明显，就连后背也痒了起来。  
  
“你在做什么……唔……”  
萨菲罗斯并没有停止，他一边啃咬着对方的耳朵，空着的手则不断地游走在克劳德的身躯。皮制手套光滑但冰冷地挑逗着克劳德的每一个性感带——对于萨菲罗斯来说这很好找，克劳德反抗意识越强的地方，就意味着这里越是敏感。  
手指放上了胸口，接着是乳头。克劳德平时并没有过多的关注过这里，但萨菲罗斯的手仿佛带着磁力，只是轻轻的抚摸就让克劳德颤抖不已。在乳尖充血肿起后，手指却不再光临这里，而是滑到了背后，顺着脊柱渐渐滑落，这又引起了对方另一次可爱的颤抖。  
爱抚让身体起了反应，下身在呼吸困难与不断地刺激之间肿胀了起来，萨菲罗斯当然没有放过这一点，他抓住这敏感又脆弱的勃起，细致的把玩了起来。  
勃起的阴茎被灵活的手指缠绕，上下的撸动让海绵体充血更加地肿胀。萨菲罗斯轻轻的弹了一下柱体，让克劳德发出了一声闷哼，然后说道：  
“看，你的身体在欢迎我，它违反了你的意志擅自期待着我给予它的快感——你是这么想的吧？”  
稀薄的氧气让克劳德昏沉的大脑无法做出明确的反应，于是萨菲罗斯松开左手，氧气瞬时恢复正常供应，克劳德因此也不住地咳嗽起来。  
  
这时萨菲罗斯双手抬起了克劳德的臀部，让对方的后穴暴露在了视线中。接着从克劳德的口袋里摸出一瓶治疗剂，咬开瓶盖把液体浇灌在后穴之中。冰凉液体侵入的感觉让克劳德本能的感受到害怕，他坐起来拼命的想推开萨菲罗斯，但就在这一瞬间异物入侵了他的身体。  
肠道被毫不留情地被手指撑开，疼痛只是其一，体内柔软又敏感的部分被贯穿的时候，除开疼痛，还有着令人腿软、丧失意志的另一种感受——快感也在毫不留情地肆虐，侵入着克劳德的全身。  
这样的痛与乐，让克劳德的神经紧绷，心脏比单纯的紧张与恐惧时跳的更快了，呼吸也不得不加速。  
他还未习惯这种感受，紧接着第二根手指、第三根手指就也紧跟着进入到这温暖潮湿的地方，大脑开始嗡嗡作响，身体开始紧绷，似乎每一块肌肉都在颤抖，都在丧失自主的力量。  
  
“疼吗？是不是觉得心脏也开始疼了起来？喂，告诉我，与你在尼布尔海姆大火中的时候相比，哪种感觉更疼呢？”  
“不要……不……不…………”  
“也对，这样的感觉不仅只是疼痛，还有快感，这样的刺激是单纯的痛苦所无法比拟的，你说呢？”  
“不……快停下来…………不要继续了……啊…………”  
面对萨菲罗斯的逼问，克劳德只是闭上眼睛，双手无力地垂在身边。萨菲罗斯抽出手指，将自己火热的阴茎撑在了壁口。  
“再激烈一点怎么样？更多的痛苦，更多的快感。挺不错吧？这样一来，你内心隐藏的痛苦，就能在肉体上得到相同的印记了。”  
  
克劳德害怕得睁大眼睛，但萨菲罗斯已经用力地刺入了他的体内。没错，灼烧感，撕裂感，肉体被贯穿的感觉，又重新回到了克劳德的身体上。  
眼前好像又出现了火海，熊熊烈火在灼烧着他的身体，失去亲人的丧失感在撕扯着他的心扉，甚至还有冰冷锋利的武士刀贯穿他的感觉，这熟悉的一切又被迫重新在克劳德的肉体中再现。  
疼痛，疼痛，还有更多的疼痛。  
撕裂，撕裂，以及更多的撕裂。  
贯穿，贯穿，总有更多的贯穿。  
  
“萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯…………！！啊…………！”  
克劳德忘我的低声嘶吼起来，同时响起的还有萨菲罗斯操干他的水声，治疗剂确实发挥着用处，不仅是作为润滑，还有伤口被治愈时的细痒感。  
这份痒的感觉清晰地从体内传来，让人想不断扫弄这脆弱的肠壁。随着萨菲罗斯的每一次用力的进入，这种痒会得到缓解，接着却又会在疼痛舒缓后的下一秒钟重新升起。  
萨菲罗斯精准地找寻到克劳德肠道内最脆弱的敏感点，仿佛不是第一次进入这句身体一般地不断撞击着对方的前列腺，与之前完全无法比拟的猛烈快感从肠道随着脊椎抵达大脑。  
明明只是直肠被入侵，克劳德却感觉自己仿佛整个人的每一个部分都在被对方操弄，慢慢地属于自己的空间越来越小，陌生的快感逐渐占领了身体的每个部分。  
这种感知让克劳德不禁颤抖，他摇着头像要甩掉那些快感一般，但毫无用处。这些折磨人的感觉仍旧一点点的蚕食着克劳德的身体——还有他本就脆弱的精神。  
他睁大眼睛，低着头，视线却无法聚焦在这个空间里的任何地方。  
  
“为什么……啊啊……为什么…………哈啊…………”  
“你在期待着，你想要被更多的伤痕，更多的贯穿……还有……”  
忽然间，萨菲罗斯把克劳德抱起来放在了自己身上，姿势的变化让他的阴茎能进入到克劳德的更深处，让克劳德更加无助的因为黏膜被刺激而颤抖。  
他有些怜惜地摆弄着克劳德与他对比起来显得脆弱的身体，又一次将自己嘴巴贴到了对方耳边。  
“还有合二为一的感受。”  
不等克劳德做出反应，萨菲罗斯俯身用力吸住了克劳德张开的嘴，软滑的舌头用力的入侵起了对方的口腔深处。  
克劳德被动地接受着这个带着侵略性的吻，并不是爱意，而是占有与标记的行为。舌头、牙齿、整个口腔内部都被肆意涂抹上萨菲罗斯的气息，被碰触的每一个细胞仿佛都被占有，被标记过所有权。克劳德快要真的窒息，不住地躲开这个吻，但总又被追逐上，又被重新夺走口中的空间，这个过程一直持续着，直到克劳德终于意识到原来自己还可以用鼻子呼吸。  
  
下半身的侵占也没有停止，萨菲罗斯一边掠夺着对方的口腔，一边托着克劳德的臀部快速地上下摆动，让肉体与肉体的撞击声响彻在这一方森林里。  
萨菲罗斯的阴茎对于克劳德来说过于粗长，这样深的进入直肠已经无法承担，只能被迫打开结肠的入口进入到更里处的肠道里。新的敏感点被发掘出来，这更内部，更深，更与众不同的快感让克劳德身体不住的抽搐。  
不管克劳德有多么承受不住这样强烈的快感，萨菲罗斯仍旧是不断冲撞着里面，快速地，猛力地，持续地，仿佛要把克劳德身体里柔软炙热的部分全都搅烂一般。而这时克劳德的阴茎已经膨胀到极限，再被多操几下就要射出来了。  
  
“唔啊……不行……不可以…………我不允许……啊啊…………”克劳德拼命地从占有的吻中逃开。  
“想射了吗？”萨菲罗斯没有再继续追逐对方的唇，只是深深地注视着克劳德的眼睛。  
“不，不要，我不可以射出来……求求你了，我不要射……”  
“被人操到射出来就这么让你无法接受吗？还是说……只有我，你只是不想接受被我操得爽到不行的现实？”  
“哈啊……只有你……谁都可以，只有你不可以…………拜托了，停止吧……哈啊…………停下来吧…………”  
“放心吧，克劳德。被我操射也不算很坏对不对，比起丧失其他重要之物来说，这仅仅只是在感受快乐不是吗？”  
  
说完萨菲罗斯轻轻笑了起来，他对准克劳德体内精囊的方向更加猛烈地抽动了起来。  
“克劳德……感受吧、快乐吧、沉溺吧……然后再一次强烈地憎恨我，我会让你的每一个地方都记住我，永远永远……”  
“啊……啊啊啊啊…………不要……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……………………”  
精液混杂着更多的透明液体一起从克劳德的尿道中射出，洒在萨菲罗斯与他自己的胸口上，又滴落到腹间。克劳德不住地抽搐着，肠道也随之本能的收缩不断。  
“用你的身体好好的接受我的精子吧，克劳德……接受它们，并记住它们在你体内时的感触。有一天，我们将再一次真正的结合……”  
说完，随着一声喘息，萨菲罗斯也在克劳德的肠内射出。感受到自己体内从萨菲罗斯阴茎里喷涌出的液体，一种莫名的痛苦与悲伤从心脏开始蔓延，克劳德再也忍不住，泪水从眼眶不断地滴落，眼前变成模糊的一片。萨菲罗斯却抱住了他，把他的脸埋在自己肩头。  
“不要忘记，我一直在等着你。”  
  
‘即使想忘都忘不掉……每次都是这样……萨菲罗斯……我恨你…………’  
泪水中，克劳德这样想到。然后他又一次带着巨大的痛苦，沉沉睡去。  
  
***  
“克劳德，醒一醒！”  
“克劳德！要出发了！”  
再次睁开眼睛，蒂法出现在眼前。克劳德警醒地看向四周，篝火刚刚熄灭，大家正在收拾行李，准备新一天的赶路。  
“克劳德，昨晚睡的好吗？看你早早就睡着了，睡得这么沉，是不是之前神经太紧绷了？”  
“嗯……还可以吧。”  
克劳德只能随便应声一下。蒂法告知的是与克劳德记忆不同的现状，他不在树林里，也没有离开过队友的视野，那么昨晚……？  
克劳德站了起来，从后穴里流出了粘稠的液体，在克劳德走动的时候顺着大腿滑落到了脚腕……  
  
END


End file.
